


The Rain

by XxXxDarkVampirexXxX



Category: Dengeki Daisy
Genre: F/M, Romance-ish, drabble-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5186165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxXxDarkVampirexXxX/pseuds/XxXxDarkVampirexXxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble about how Teru came to hate and then love the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on FFN. Written more than three years ago. I'm just bringing my work over here.

Teru had always loved the rain. When she had been little, she would play out in the rain despite her parents and brother telling her not to. She had continued doing this even after her mother and father had passed away. Her brother had never actually told her off, because he really wanted her to be happy.

Teru's love for the rain however, diminished when her brother died. It had rained during his death and even the funeral...the whole time. Since then, Teru had developed a strong dislike for the thing she had once loved so much.

At least, that was what she felt until she met Kurosaki. He and Daisy were both the same person, though she hadn't known it at first.

One day, when it was raining, Teru had given in and sent Daisy a slightly ranty message about how she hated the rain.

To her surprise however, Daisy's reply had not been irritated or anything. On the contrary, he told her that he loved the rain.

Daisy loved the rain because it had been raining when Teru had first contacted him. This caused his entire life to change for the better.

After reading this, Teru realized that she agreed with her Daisy, and she decided to give the rain another chance.

And that was why she and Kurosaki were standing out in the rain right now...sharing their first kiss.

Teru knew that there was no way she could hate the rain now. Not after this kiss. Not when those strong, warm arms were encircling her small body.

She loved the rain and soon went back to playing out in it...despite the fact that she was no longer a child.

"Thank you, Daisy...Kurosaki..."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Kudos?


End file.
